Bungee Zombie
card]]The Bungee Zombie is a zombie on a bungee cord. It drops from the sky to drop a zombie or steal a random plant from the lawn. Overview Depending on what is planted on the targeted square, a Bungee Zombie will prioritize a plant, followed by a Pumpkin if present, and lastly the Flower Pot or Lily Pad on which the plant was planted. Before his attack, an arrow will shoot out of the sky with a bulls-eye attached and fall on the intended target. After a few seconds, a high-pitched scream will be heard and the zombie drops into view on his bungee cord; he hovers over his victim for a few seconds, during which time he can be frozen, buttered, attacked, and/or killed. He then grabs the plant, and gets pulled back up. During the final wave of any Roof level, Bungee Zombies will drop zombies on random squares near the front, possibly bypassing the player's defenses, in similar fashion to the zombies that emerge from underwater in the pool levels, and zombies that come out of graves. Suburban Almanac Entry Bungee Zombie Bungee Zombie attacks from above. Toughness: medium. Special: descends from the sky and steals a plant. Bungee Zombie loves to take risks. After all, what's the point of being dead if you don't live a little? Strategy Use Umbrella Leaves to deflect Bungee Zombies by covering any adjacent plants you can't afford to lose. This will also repel any air-dropped zombies. Alternatively, if you use an explosive plant (i.e. a Jalapeno), or pile enough firepower onto them, they will die. Two Gloom-shrooms is sufficient. An Ice-shroom can also freeze the Bungee Zombie during its natural hover time, allowing offensive plants extra time to deal damage. It is useful to have a Pumpkin available during the final waves in case an air-dropped zombie lands behind the defensive front. In Survival: Endless, if a plant is covered by two Gloom-shrooms, possibly including itself, any Bungee Zombies that target it will be killed before they manage to fly off with the plant, unless the Gloom-shrooms start firing at another target just before it lands. However, it is usually a good idea to use Ice-shrooms on Bungee Zombies. Cob Cannons cannot be targeted by Bungee Zombies, as they are too large to be carried by the zombie. In I, Zombie, you can use Bungee Zombies to remove troublesome plants, such as Magnet-shrooms; but make sure that they aren't covered by Umbrella Leaves. Trivia *If you dig up a plant a Bungee Zombie is targeting (or the plant gets eaten or otherwise destroyed before it is snatched), the zombie will float up and down over where it was before grabbing at the air and flying away. *In I, Zombie, you can send Bungee Zombies to snatch plants from empty spaces. *If a Bungee Zombie tries to steal a Potato Mine, it will explode when the Bungee Zombie crashes into it. **However, if Bungee Zombie tries to steal an unarmed Potato Mine, it will only grab the antenna. *When a Bungee Zombie dies, it just disappears, similar to a Balloon Zombie whose balloon was popped over the Pool. *If timed correctly, the Bungee Zombie can grab an explosive instant kill (i.e. Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, etc.) just before it explodes. *Bungee Zombies and Balloon Zombies are the only zombies that can appear on both the land and pool. *A Bungee Zombie abducted Crazy Dave at the beginning of level 5-10. Category:Zombies